SVU Karakura Town
by My Elegant Disaster
Summary: Living in highschool can be hard. Living in highschool with a pretty face can be even harder. What happens when Uryu (Uryuu) Ishida is raped, but refuses to admit it? With a older boyfriend and a rape case, these SVU detectives won't stop until their investigation is completed. YAOI warning. No powers! Normal humans in Japan/New York.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!** This is me here to post a random story I created after being on a SVU crave for 3 months. This story is based off of 2006 _**Law & Order: Special Victims Unit** _with more detectives than just Elliot, but I could only fit 4 characters so... I picked 'im. Ichigo, Renji (Ren) and Uryu (Ryuu) are the main (but not the only bleach characters. That reminds me, L if you please.

L: According to my calculations _Bleach _and _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit _do** not** belong to this author, but I am 76% certain she's planning something. She doesn't own _Girl Scouts_ either. I would eat too many.

* * *

"911 What's your emergency?"  
"Yes... uhm... I live in an apartment building and... and there's a child living next to me. I can hear someone else with him and... uhm.. he just keeps screaming for the other one to 'get away from him.' Ahh! I think something just broke!"  
"Settle down ma'am. Can you tell us the address and room number?"  
"Yes... we live on 415 Casey Avenue, and his apartment number is 6J... and... I live in 7J."  
"Thank you, and would you please stay on the line with us?"  
"O-of course."

A little bit before in 6J...

Uryu POV

'Knock Knock Knock'

Uryu Ishida got up from his very comfortable reading spot to go get the door. 'Probably those damn Girl Scouts... I'll get 8 Tagalongs, 3 Thin Mints, and 20 Samoas... yeah that should hold Renji off and still let me enjoy some sweet Samoas! Oh Kami-sama, were going to be sooooo fat.'

"... Kurosaki? Why are you hear?"  
"Ca-can I talk to you inside?"  
"I guess..."

Motioning for the oldest Kurosaki child to come inside, Uryu went to go get some tea for the both of them.

"So what is this about Kurosaki?"  
"Why don't you call me by my given name?" _Where was this coming from? He always calls me Ishida, I always call him Kurosaki... it's the fricken natural way of life!?_

"What is this about,_** Kurosaki**_."

After giving Ichigo the tea Uryu sat down on the white chair away from the white couch his current guest, Kurosaki Ichigo, was sitting on.

"Well, Uryu..."  
"I don't think we are on a first name basis Kurosaki."  
"Just listen!" _That's new... Kurosaki doesn't usually yell like that, he sounds really upset._

"Look after the first time you challenged my group to a martial arts contest... well, I..."  
"Spit it out,Kurosaki."  
"Look Uryu, goddamnit, I love you!"

Uryu froze, but only for a half a second. He really wasn't expecting that. I mean sure plenty of girls and guys hit on him, stare at him, or even ask him out and TRY _(they end up in the hospital)_ to slap his ass. But Kurosaki Ichigo? That is just plain wierd. Besides... he has a boyfriend.

"Look Kurosaki, I am sorry to say but I don't love you. I don't like you anymore than a cherished friend, even a role model. And besides Kurosaki I am already in love with Renji, you know that."

Still sitting on the couch Ichigo had his head facing the ground. During his dialog Uryu walked over and put his hand on his friend's shoulder only to be caught off guard as Ichigo dragged him down and pinned him to the couch.

"Uryu why can't you see that he isn't any good for you?"  
"Get off of me."  
"I have always loved you more than him you should know that."  
"Get off of me, Kurosaki."

Uryu was acting deceptively calm in this situation. It was of course his intention to look and act calm. This was one of his cherished friends... he really didn't want to hurt him emotional and if it came to it physically.

* * *

When Uryu first met the 14-year-old (now 16) orange head he was challenging him and his team (consisting of Tatsuki, Chad, Ikkaku, and Toshiro) to a martial arts contest. Kurosaki being as cocky as he is (also Ikkaku cheering for him to "beat the weakling" didn't help stop him) he immediately excepted, not even listening to his teammate Tatsuki's warnings. Soon the match was over, with Kurosaki getting his ass kicked by the deceptively weak looking Uryu Ishida. After that Ichigo Kurosaki started to desire the boys company, even though said boy didn't want his. Thus their' friendship was born!

* * *

"Come on Uryu! I know you can love me, just give me a chance!"  
"Get off of me, Kurosaki. **Now.**"  
"No"  
"I said get..."  
**"And I said NO!"**

And with that Ichigo covered Uryu's mouth with his own. While Uryu closed his mouth firmly shut denying Ichigo what he wanted so badly.

"Open." Ichigo stated after giving up on forcing the mouth open with his tongue.  
"..." Uryu said nothing, knowing better than to speak and allow Kurosaki into his mouth.  
"I said open!" Ichigo said delivering a sharp slap to Uryu's check.

_Perfect!_ And with that thought in mind Uryu used Ichigo's hand removal to break free and push him off of himself.

This plan failed.

Ichigo knew that Uryu would have a plan ready incase he slipped up so he decided not to.

Pinning Uryu's hands with one arm Ichigo began ripping his victim's shirt off.

* * *

First chapter is setting it up! I swear that it gets better.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya I know Ichigo wouldn't be a rapist, but lets say he is Ichigo in public and more like Hichigo (Hollow Ichigo) in private. Anywho, L?

L: This Author does not own _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit _nor _Bleach_ but it is 64% certain she would gladly take it off of Tite Kubos hands.

* * *

In 6J...

**Ichigo POV**

Pinning Uryu's hands with one arm Ichigo began ripping his soon-to-be lover's shirt off.

"Come on Uryu stop moving around so much!" Secretly enjoying how cute his lover looked moving around the couch he took off his own shirt.  
"Get off of me, you bastard!" Ichigo punched Uryu hard, leaving an obvious bruise on his right shoulder.  
"I'm only doing this for your pleasure, so relax!"

The most difficult thing was probably Uryu's strength and mind. Put together he was a hard opponent._ I'm going to have soooo many bruises, but it's defiantly worth it!_

Ichigo had his legs strateling Uryu's rubbing his arousal against the other's soft cock to no avail. Giving up on using this method to make his partner hard Ichigo unzipped his own pants.

Grabbing a fist full of his love's hair Ichigo forced Uryu to the floor on his knees. Uryu grabbed Kurosaki's leg and succeeded in making him lose his balance (considering his pants were halfway around his ankles). The strawberry toppled to the ground as Uryu jumped up only to be pulled back down to the ground. Hard.

"You BITCH!"

Grabbing Uryu's arms he got himself up on two feet and Uryu back on his knees. Taking off his pants he gave Uryu a nice hard slap on the face.

"Never do that again! Do you understand me?!"  
"..." Uryu stayed silent considering the fact that he was face to tip with Ichigo's bear arousal. _This is such a turn on... he's sooo hot!  
_"Now suck."

"Suck!"

Ichigo then went to Uryu's kneeling hight and punched him straight in the gut making him lose his breath, thus opening his mouth trying to get more. At that moment Ichigo thrusted into Uryu's heavenly mouth making his love gag, and him almost blow his load... almost.

"Oh shit Uryu! Oh Kami! That feels so good!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A blood curtailing scream was sent throughout the small apartment when Uryu bit down as hard as he could onto Ichigo's cock and didn't let go.

**Uryu POV**

_Oh Kami! This is so disgusting! It taste like my vomit after that one time when me and Ren (Renji) were eating Girl Scout cookies, /thank you for them!/ and we ate WAY too many and OH KAMI! That was one of the best, because of Ren, and one of the worst, because of puke, nights of my life! __What else could I do? Ichigo was shoving his cock in my throat and holding my wrists, while I was trying to balance and not puke thus choking to death!'_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Blood.**

_Tasting the blood made me realize how hard I had actually bit him. SCORE! Then I felt it. A knife. **Blood.**_ Ichigo made a jagged cut on Uryu's left shoulder. That made him let go.

Ichigo drug Uryu by the wrist to Uryu's surprisingly big bedroom. (He told Ryuken he could find an apartment himself but given how controlling Ryuken actually is he didn't have the luxury.) He got pulled up onto the bed, immediately trying to jump up only to have Ichigo grab his hands and tie them both on opposite sides of his head making a V shape.

"LET GO OF ME!"  
"Trust me," Ichigo tied his legs to the bottom of the bed in the same V shape as before, with Uryu's face down in the pillows. "you won't get out of this so just enjoy yourself."

Ichigo was right about one thing. He will not be able to get out of this one. But he'll be damned if he's going to enjoy it.

Somehow Kurosaki got Uryu's pants of during the fight and even though Ichigo's arousal (even after getting bit hard enough to fill about three mouth fills of blood) was hard and leaking, Uryu's was still soft and unaffected.

Yes Ichigo Kurosaki is a fairly attractive man, but he didn't like this kind of sex. He didn't really like slow and gentle, but he defiantly did not like this.

"AHHHH!"

Another higher pitched scream rang through the apartment. As Kurosaki roughly penetrated Ishida.

**Ichigo POV**

"AHHHH!"  
"Oh oh KAMI! KAMI URYU! Shit! Your sooo damn tight! Just like I thought you would be!"

Ichigo pumped in and out of Uryu in a very fast rate, the only thin acting as a lubricant being a little of Uryu's spit on his cock and both Ichigo's and Uryu's blood.

"Kuro- *gasp* -saki. Stop! It re- *gasp* -ally hurts! AHH!"  
"You wouldn't be *gasp* screamin' and moanin' like that if I didn't feel a little good!  
"FUCK!"

Ichigo had changed his angle so that now every time he thrusts in he'll hit Uryu pleasure spot. Uryu kept going from screams to muffled moans. Ichigo clumsily hit the manacin over for support causing a loud bang to shoot throughout the house.

UP TO DATE!

"911 What's your emergency?"  
"Yes... uhm... I live in an apartment building and... and there's a child living next to me. I can hear someone else with him and... uhm.. he just keeps screaming for the other one to 'get away from him.' Ahh! I think something just broke!"  
"Settle down ma'am. Can you tell us the address and room number?"  
"Yes... we live on 415 Casey Avenue, and his apartment number is 6J... and... I live in 7J."  
"Thank you, and would you please stay on the line with us?"  
"O-of course."

Over at SVU headquarters...

"911 call over at 415 Casey Avenue! Elliot, Fin, go and hurry! We'll be there faster than the local police."  
"'K captin."

WEEWOO WEEWOO WEEWOO

Two minutes later...

"Ahh!"

BANG BANG BANG

The loud voice of a worried Stabler came through the door of 6J.

**"POLICE OPEN UP!"**

Inside 6J

"Oh shi...!" Losing his voice with one final thrust into his love Ichigo blew, his cum filling Uryu to the brim and then some.

"Ahh!" _'How cute! What a pretty picture of a beauty screaming for her lover after some nice action.'_

"POLICE OPEN UP!"

"Oh shit!" Grabbing his close from the living room as quick as his legs would take him, Ichigo jumped out the window onto the fire escape succeeding in getting to the park, then putting his close back on. _'I should've done that awhile ago...'_

Back at 6J's door

Stabler POV

Stabler jumped up and knocked the door in. Hastily him and his partner for the day ran through the house opening any door in sight.

"ELLIOT!"

He ran in, to see Fin go check a young boy's (15,16,17) pulse. Running to Fin he witnessed as his short term partner pulled out his radio, obviously out of breath.

"SVU to portable, we need a bus quick. 415 Casey Avenue apartment 6J, 3rd floor." While talking to the boy (who was still tied face down and starting to regain conciousness.)

"It's okay, you're going to be okay now." Stabler said, comforting himself more than anyone._ This boy is breathtaking. I could swear that he's a model, especially with those eyes..._

Fin started untieing the boy's restraints quickly. As soon as he was done the boy grabbed the blankets and turned over wincing at the pain in his shoulder and some other cuts that bastard made on him.

"It's ok. You're safe, but you need to stay still and lay down."

On that note the boy jumped to his feet only to fall into Fin's arms.

**"Let go! Don't touch me!"**  
"It's okay I won't hurt you." Fin tried to sooth, only to be pushed away by the fragile looking boy's great strength.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, most of my chaps are short, but this one is microscopic. Pinky Swear! Next chap will be pushin the envelope huge! Wait are we still talkin' 'bout chapters? ;)

Special thanks to AnomalyLady! And in answere to the whole Ichi delema he's gonna be more of a split personality character. Lovely protect the world Ichigo Kurosaki normally, but if he's pushed enough defensive mode will take over with a personality more like Hichigo Shirosaki. Just he will not have a mask.

Light: Well, it's simple really. This girl does not own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit or Bleach.

quincy6556: That's nice Light, but where is L?

Elliot: I'm right here! Whats the problem?

quincy6556: Well, um... this is awkward. I wasn't saying El, I was saying L.

Elliot: ...

Ryuk: Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk.

L: **MIA** (but if he were here he would tell you about how I do not own Bleach and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit.

* * *

Again in 6J...

Uryu POV

"It's ok. You're safe, but you need to stay still and lay down." I know I'm safe you genius!

On that note I jumped to my feet only to fall into someones rough arms.

"Let go! Don't touch me!" I'm perfectly capable of standing, thank you very much.

"It's okay I won't hurt you." The man tried to sooth, only to be pushed away by me.

Falling back onto the bloody bed I sighed. This is just great! I can barley walk. Now, how do I convince these people (detectives? Probably...) that I'm perfectly fine?

With that thought in mind I fell_ fucking unconscious_ for the second time this night. Ren is supposed to be here soon. He said he wanted to hang out tonight and watch a movie. I was really excited.

Stabler POV

How the hell was that kid able to push Fin off? Maybe he just wasn't on guard...

Thud.

The boy fell unconscious on the bed.

WEEWOO WEEWOO WEEWOO

"It sounds like the bus is almost here. Just hang on!" Is that really my voice?

"Elliot! There here! You need to stand back."

RANDOM PARAMEDIC IMPORTANT DIALOG

"Connect him to a back board!"

"We need to get him to a hospital, and quick!"

"Don't touch his shoulder, or stomach! They both appear extremely injured!"

"He's losing a lot of blood be careful!"

"Call Karakura General Hospital! We need a room!"

WEEWOO WEEWOO WEEWOO

"C'mon Elliot, we need to start looking at the evidence"

"Oh yeah." So much blood. Too much blood for that small boy to lose...

"Detectives! I think we've found something."

My surprisingly raspy voice replied... "What?"

"There is no way that all of this blood could belong to that one kid, we'll need to get a sample of blood from him so we can narrow down the..."

"RYUU!"

A red haired adult (25, 30?) ran into the apartment, pushing anyone and everyone who were in his path out of the way.

"Where is he!"

Fin promptly grabbed the redhead and pinned him to the coffee table on which the man went slack.

"Calm down." This guy... as soon as he was grabbed he relaxed, usually when we grab someone they thrash like a fish out of water.

"I'm sorry, I-I lost control. I just... where's Ryuu?" Ryuu? Is he talking about that boy? Maybe they're related...

Fin let the man go with a confused look on his face, but before he could say anything I cut him off with my own questions.

"Who are you?"

"Renji Abari."

"Do you know the residents of this house?"

"Yeah, only one person lives here. My boyfriend Uryu Ishida."

Renji pulled out his wallet showing the picture inside. That boy... is his boyfriend? He looks pretty annoyed in this picture... wait how old are they? 'Uryu' looks about 14, while Renji looks about 25.

"Uryu was attacked, he's currently being taken to the hospital." Fin stole the words right out of my mouth.

"OH MY GOD! Is he okay! He would rather jump off a cliff than go there!"

"Why is that?"

"Oh, uh... It-it's nothin'. I need to get to the hospital..."

"We can take you down there."

"Thanks, wait, who are you?"

"Detective Fin Tutuola."

"Detective Elliot Stabler."

How old is this boy? He lives alone in an apartment and seems like he should draw some attention...

"Mrs. Johnson!"

"Oh, Renji, thank heavens you're here! You need to go to the hospital, right away, take these cookies with you. I just bought them off of my granddaughter and I was going to come over and give them to you two, I know how you love your Somoas. Why, those flowers are lovely. Uryu sure is lucky to have someone as sweet as you!"

"Thank you, I'm sure Uryu will love the cookies. He's kinda a cookie monster when a box of Somoas enter the room. Goodbye!"

"Make sure Uryu gets better, goodbye!"

So are 911 caller knows him, and was going to meet the two of them later today... Wait, when did Renji get those white roses? The fuck?

"C'mon El. Renji, let's get goin'."

"'kay."

* * *

Next up...

•Uryu get's a hospital visit from hell!

•In the squad room...


	4. Chapter 4

My longest chapter yet! Full of the promised…  
•Hospital vistit from hell!  
•Sorry no precinct. It's a long chap!

Light: This chapter is guaranteed success as long as I'm the model. ;)  
L: This chapter already has a 100% chance of succeeding anyway, Light i-am-a-gaY.  
Light: Wait, how the hell did you get out of that cage I put you in last chapter!  
L: So you admit it! Matsuta, take him away.  
Matsuta: I can't believe you would do that Light…  
L: Matsuta's being an idiot again.  
Ryuk: Hyuk, hyuk. This author does not own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit or Bleach.

* * *

****Karakura General Hospital 9:27 pm****

"Careful make sure the iv's are in!"  
"Of course!"

Ryuken POV

I got a call around eight forty for an open spot for an ambulance. Apparently an attack happened, they said the boy's hurt pretty bad.

"Dr. Ishida, they're here!"  
"Let's go then."

Practically running along side the nurse we came into room 13 just after the gurney. I saw _my son_, in a very unstable condition unconscious getting gently, but hurriedly, put onto the lone bed. I walked over and started the procedure.

****9:52 pm****

"He should be okay. Estimated 1-20 minutes till he wakes, I'll be in my office if needed."  
"But Dr. Ishida…"  
"What? I am a very busy man, Yamada-kun."  
"Oh, uhm… nothing sir."

That fool. The last time I except a 'in training' nurse from Unahana's Medical School. Back to paper work.  
*sigh*

Renji POV

"C'mon El. Renji, let's get goin'."  
"'kay."

We walked to a brown car with tinted window's. Elliot stepped into the passengers side, Fin sat in the drivers seat and I took the back behind the driver. The whole trip was dead silent and let me tell you, it was awkward, with a capital A. Makin' a turn we pulled into the hospital parking lot and all of us nearly gave ourselves whiplash jumping out.

****10:13 pm****

Flashing his badge Elliot said…

"Uryu Ishida's room number."  
"Oh uhm, room number 142 on the second floor. The elevators are to the left."

I practically ran to the elevator, Elliot and Fin close behind. We all got in and I pressed the number two, but before the door closed…

"Hold the door, please!"

Fin clicked the 'open doors' button and the nurse who told us the directions came in with us.

"Sorry, it seems Ishida-kun is up already… I was supposed to be on floor two but I had to grab some papperwork…"

Awkwardly silent trip. How long does this flippin elevator take! We've been in here for like ten minutes!

"Ding!"

The small nurse lead us to Uryu's room a little slower than I would've liked but if Uryu's up and movin' than he can't hurt that bad, right? C'min into the room I almost dropped the flowers and cookies. Uryu looked like he was used for a punching bag. There was only one big purple bruise on his face, but the hospital gown allowed you to see the stitching on his shoulder and the bruise' covering his arms and legs.

"Ryuu! Are you okay!?"  
"I'm fine Ren."  
"Fine! On what planet is this fine!"

It was a rhetorical question and he knew it. He just stood there in front of me, not giving an inch. I handed him the flowers and cookies, he smiled, this smile that told me everything was going to be okay, and I believed it. Putting the gifts down on the bed-side table, he walked past me and said…

"Yamada-kun, would you mind getting the navy blue bag with my name in white stitching out from underneath the nurses table? This is the second floor, correct?"  
"Yes, I'll get that for you right away, Ishida-kun!"

"Ren, would you mind helping Yamada-kun? The bag is a little heavy."  
"Ya, sure."

The nurse walked quietly out the door followed by me.

Uryu POV

I waited until the sound of their footsteps outside the door faded to address these two people.

"Detectives, correct?"  
"I'm detective Eliiot Stabler, this is detective Fin Tutuola."  
"Uryu Ishida."  
"We wanted to discuss your attack."  
"What is there to discuss? It happened, it's over. Goodbye detectives."  
"What do you mean 'it happened' 'it's over', don't you want to catch the **person** who **raped** you?"

**"Rape?! Ryuu, what's Elliot talking about?" **  
"It's nothing. Thank you Yamada-kun. Detectives, you may show yourselves out."

Damn those detectives! I took the bag and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. Emptying my bag, I pulled out white jeans (a little too big), underwear, a light blue shirt (long sleeved high neck line), deodorant, socks, sneakers and about ten pounds of make-up.

No, I am not some kind of cross dresser. No, I do not enjoy wearing make-up. It's just that I need to wear it because of all my hospital visits. I don't exactly attract a great crowed. Usually I can avoid the hospital because of my fighting skills and agility. But, if they somehow get me into this hell, then it's probably necessary to have these conceal make-ups.

I completely covered up the bruise on the side of my face and moved on to the little bruise' visible on my neck, then the scrapes on my hands. I re-packed my bag and, looking better than I did this morning, opened up the bathroom door.

Fin POV

"It's nothing. Thank you Yamada-kun. Detectives, you may show yourselves out."

The kid walked into the bathroom and promptly slammed the door shut.

"What were you guys talkin' 'bout, **rape**?"  
"Earlier today your boyfriend was raped."  
"No, that's impossible… Ryuu would beat the living hell out of anyone who would try..."  
"We found him tied to a bed stripped of his clothes."  
_"Oh God."_

This man looks as if I have just stabbed him in the chest, even though it's the kid who's in the difficult situation. His eye's. It looks as if he's blaming… _himself._ Elliot got a text while I continued questioning.

"What were you doing this afternoon?"  
"This afternoon? I was watchin' tv, then I bought these flowers, then to Ryuu's house to find you. Why?"  
"Proceedu…"

I got interrupted by the bathroom door opening up to show the very topic of conversation. Wait didn't he have a big bruise on the side of his face?! Where did he get those clothes?!

"Let's go back to my house, Ren."

Elliot's loud voice inturupted…

"I'm sorry but you can't go there, it's a crime scene."  
"There is no need detectives, because there is no case."  
"Are you saying you weren't raped then? … Oh,_ I'm sorry_, let's go Fin, I guess the boy _likes it rough_."

Elliot was immediately pinned to a wall face first. The person holding his arm behind his back none other than the beautiful victim.

"I am not a_ victim_, but don't you dare call me a** whore**!"

Me and Renji stood side-by-side duel mouths agape as Elliot wormed and tried to get out of the boy's grasp to no avail. I was right about to burst out laughing. So many years… so many victims… he used this trick in front of me about four or five times and this, this power, is never the reaction. He uses it to get head-strong victims to cooperate with accusing their attackers. He has never, not once, gotten pinned against the wall. _Especially from someone so small and fragile looking._

"But you are a victim. You were strapped to a bed, cut up, and raped until you passed out from blood loss. That qualifies as a victim. Now, let go before you become a perp and have to be charged as well."

Uryu released his grip and walked away from Elliot. He walked to the bed-side table picked up the flowers and cookies, took Renji's arm (his bag still in his grasp) and walked out the door.

Well that got us no where.

Olivia POV

****10:34 pm****

Parking in hospital parking lot, after receiving a text message from her partner, Elliot Stabler. A picture of an mid twenties man with long red hair hugging a teenage boy, with black almost blue hair to match the black and blue bruise on his face. Two names were posted.

Vic - Uryu Ishida Boyfriend - Rnji Abari

Taken from my first date in five months… well what are you gonna do? The teen looked pretty bad in the photo and Elliot said in his text that he was hard headed and I would probably do more good than him or Fin. The two came out of the front entrance as I walked out of my car, the red-head had his arm stretched sideways around the teens arm. (He is waaaaay to old for him.) He tilted the teens head up and gave him a quick kiss. **_ .NO!_**

"Excuse me! Renji Abari, Uryu Ishida?"  
"Ya, what's up?"

"Detective Olivia Benson. You two need to come to the precinct for a statement regarding your attack."  
"We will not be coming, detective Benson. Come on Ren, let's go."

They started walking away, so what else could I do? I took the man's wrist and threw him against the wall, pulling out my handcuffs, I began cuffing him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Renji Abari, you're under arrest for statutory rape. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law…"  
"This is _outrages_! Take those _off_ of him!"  
"Sorry, but he is in his late twenties and you are in your teens. _That is considered rape_, I'm taking him down to the precinct."

El and Fin came out of the hospital, immediately spotting me, and running over.

"Tell her to un-cuff him!"  
"Sorry Ishida-kun, but it's against the law, we have to arrest 're welcome to ride to the precinct, to meet up with him, in my car."  
"Fine."

****10:51 pm****

* * *

Ya so next chap will be in the precinct instead of this one because I need to post and this is a long chap so shut it!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! This is a total in the station! Sorry it took so long… I've been busy. Without further a dew,

Misa Misa: This author does not own Law and Order: Special Victims Unified or Tide!  
Light: Look Misa, I told you you could do this *cough Rem said he would kill me* if you remembered your lines…  
Misa Misa: But sweetie!  
Ryuk: Sweetie!? HYUK HYUK HYUK!  
L: This author does not own _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_ nor _Bleach_. Tide… seriously Misa! I think my brain function just went down 5% from listening to this conversation…

* * *

****11:02 pm****

"What do you want from me?"  
"I want you to tell me where you were today around 9 pm."  
"I told you… I was watchin' tv at home." "What show was on?"  
"Pysch. Shawn was solving a case pretendin' that the cat he found was psychically leading the way. Spoiler alert, at the end the cat saves the life of the cop who's gettin' married, McNab!"

Fin POV

This bastard has been playing the same cards over and over again, answering John just like he did me and Elliot. Renji Abari… I could've sworn I heard that name before… but where? Those tats are familier… Narcodicts! Renji Abari was a drug dealer, one of the higher up's too. We were alway's watchin' him but I heard some news that he quit the gang and stopped dealin'. I guess I'll ask.

"How did you turn from a drug dealer into a peto-file?"  
"Huh?"  
"You know, how you used to be in that drug gang. Now, you'r raping teenage boys."  
"I've never raped, Uryu! The boy saved my life…"  
"How'd he do that?"  
"As ya said, I used to be a drug dealer in the Seriate, a big gang I was dedicated in. Until I found him. He was practically crying his eyes out, layin' next to a older woman in the middle of the street, she had to be at least five years older than him. I ran up to him and realized that the person was dead, hit by a car, not sure of how long the boy had just been sittin' there, but his phone was in his right hand, left hand pushin' down on here stomach to stop the bleedin'. I scooped the boy up and away from her, but that's when he started thrashin' around like a landed fish, tryin' to scream with no breath. I said 'Look kid, you shouldn't see shit like that. I'm not doin' anythin', just don't look. Have ya called the abulence?' He replied with a nod and I looked down at his face. I was carryin' him bridle style and his face was half buried in my chest. I could see his face perfectly, eyes red lips puffy and the tear stains mixin' with blood goin' down his face, he was a beautiful disaster.

The sound of the ambulance snapped me out of my daze and back into reality. I waited until the ambulance was parked and laid the boy on a gurney and then some more paramedics ran to the woman, checked for a pulse, than stood and ran back into the ambulance. A paramedic stopped me and told me that I needed to come with, I said sure. Cops showed up at the hospital asked some questions to me and the boy, who wasn't injured. He told them in a monotone voice that it was a hit and run and she, who he said name was Yoshino, knocked him out of the way and saved his life. The cops asked us some more questions and discovered that the girl, twenty-one year old Yoshino, was his girlfriend for the better part of a year.

Later the police left and he turned to me 'Why are you still here?' he asked. I responded that he needed someone to walk him back home. He said fine, and we left the hospital. A couple days later the same boy was walking in Seriate territory. Ikkaku landed in front of him and asked him where he was goin' the boy responded that 'it was none of his business'. Ikkaku didn't like that and threw a punch at the boys face which, I jumped in front of the boy, and caught his fist in my hand. Ikkaku asked me what I was doin' I told him to get the hell away from this boy, he laughed and said that the boy was really cute and it figures I liked him. I cocked my right fist back and punched him straight in the nose, he screamed and that's when I realized I was screwed. Kenpatchi, the gangs leader, came up behind Ikkaku to look directly behind me at the boy, who was unfazed. 'Who's this cutie?' He questioned and I told him that it was none of his damn business. Ya see, Kenpatchi kinda has a reputation. Whenever him and his on and off boyfriend, B Kutchki, are off he likes to do it with any cute, young, boy. I looked around at the crowed of gang members we were beginning to draw and realized I was out-numbered times ten. Takeing the boy's wrist, I began to walk away, dragging the boy close, until I felt a gun on my head.

Without moving, I knew who it was. Soi-fon. She hated my guts, and would love any excuse to kill me. I was officially screwed. That's when the boy yanked his wrist out of my hand. Throwing his leg up he easily reached Soi-fon's arm, given her short hight, and the gun fired into the air and slipped to the ground. He took his other leg and tripped her up. Diving to the ground I grabbed the gun, hearing police sirens, I fired once into the air. All the members were gone before the police came leaving me and the boy to deal with them.

I started hanging around the boy, kinda like a dog, and eventually we started hanging out as friends. Two months after we were friends we were at his apartment and I kissed him. He kissed me back, but that was all, till a year later… we started foolin' around some. A year later we went a little farther and so on. He got me to stop dealin' and quit the gang before we even started dating. I didn't force him into anything. **I love him**."

_That can't possibly be true. Can it?_

Uryu POV

Damn those cops… What the hell are they trying to do?! They have me up on the second level sitting on a couch, Renji had to give me his phone because he can't take it into the interview room with him!

"Ryuu."  
"Ren… what is it?"  
"I think it would be good for you to tell us what happened."  
**"No."**  
"Ryuu, please? It'll be really good for you."  
"Fine, but I have to go to the bathroom first."  
"Okay…"  
"I can walk myself to the bathroom. Wait right here."

Stabler, Fin, Benson, and some older guy. Why was Renji trying to have me tell them? Can't he see that I don't want to!

Calmly striding to the bathroom, I looked behind me… there still on the second level. Opening the door I ran inside and checked all the stall, to see that there empty, before pulling out Renji's phone. I have a phone, but it currently resides in my house… somewhere. Typing in the number I know by heart, (729)-167-8282. Renji refuses to put this one number in his phone, even though this guy is my best friend ever since I was thirteen.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, Szay…"  
"Ury-chan! Why are you calling from Abari's phone?"  
"*Snifle*"  
"Ury, are you okay?"  
"Ye-yes I'm fine."  
"Where are you? I'll come and get you? You can stay at my place?"

Thing I love most about Szayel, is that **nothing is a statment unless it needs** to be. He suggests, but never tells me what to do. _I didn't want to cry, but hearing Szay's voice…_

"I'm-I'm at the police station."  
"Which one?!"  
"SVU, I'm not sure of the address…"  
"It's okay. I'm ridding my bike, is that okay?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm on my way. Where will you be?"  
"Give me five minutes, I'll be outside."  
"See you."  
"See you."

Closing the flip phone, I opened up the bathroom door, just enough to slip through. casually walking I avoided getting seen by the detectives and Renji by staying on the wall till I was at the door. Opening it, I slipped out, into the night. Szay was just pulling up on his black bike. Removing his helmet, I smirked, when I saw his pink hair. Patting the spot behind him, he said…

"Hop on."  
"Thanks…"

Handing me a black helmet, he put his own black one back on, and we took off into the night.

****12:03 pm****

"Shhh. Maybe we can sneak upstairs bef-"  
"Brother."  
"Damn."  
"What are you doing? It's almost 1 in the morning! You were supposed to be home almost four hours ago!"

****12:48 am****

Szayel POV

The lights came on to show Ilforte standing next to the light switch holding a glass of wine. Damn. I was hoping I could get Ury upstairs before Ilforte noticed… and why the hell did he tell Ury that my bedtime was nine!? That's sooo lame!

"Well, brother, I was picking up a friend…"  
"Noittora?! Because if it was him I'm going to pour this glass all over your little pink hea- oh. Hi, Ishida-kun! I wasn't expecting to see you…"  
"As you said, it's very late, and we would like to go to bed."

Walking past my brother, I whispered, so only he can hear.

"I'll explain later."

Getting to my sterility white room, with pink splotches, I handed a pair of pjs to Ury. I knew something was up, because he took them and changed in the bathroom. I changed and climbed into my king sized bed. Looking down at the foot of my bed, I noticed Ury's hesitation. What is going on? I got up from my spot on the bed and turned to Ury with a gentle smile.

"I'll show you to the guest room."

silently, he nodded, and we both went through the hall and into the first, of many, guest rooms. He got into bed.

"Goodnight, Ury."  
"Goodnight, Szay… thank you."  
"Don't thank me."

Closing the door, I returned to my own room, thousands of thoughts circling my head.

Uryu won't change in front of me.  
Uryu won't sleep in bed with me.  
Uryu seems scared when I touch him.

**What is going on?**

Ever since I found his scares, he's changed in front of me, he doesn't care and he'll change in front of people.  
Ever since he's deemed me not a threat, he's slept with me (in the same bed, sickos!).  
Ever since he warmed up to me, he let's me touch him. (authors note: SHUT UP YOU PERVERTS!)

**Somethings wrong.**

I picked him up at a police station, a Special Victims Unit… that's for children, the elderly, and… rape. I climbed to my bed and laid. down, pulling the blankets up to my chin. I'll think about it later.

The door creaked open to reveal my brother's worried face.

"Szayel?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why is Uryu here?"  
"I don't know."

He walked over and sat at the bottom corner of my over sized bed. Worriedly, I propped my back up against the pillows.

"Aren't you concerned?"  
"Of course I am, Ilforte. He called later than he ever would and excepted my offer for him to stay here without comment. He's sleeping in the guest room for Kami's sake."  
"Where'd you pick him up at?"  
"A… police station… Special Victims Unit."  
"But that's for…"  
"I'll talk to him about it later. Goodnight brother."  
"Goodnight, brother."

* * *

Okay, I had to bring Szayel into this. Szayel is still his creepy demented self, but… he has a soft spot for Uryu, and Uryu doesn't know the creepy side of Szayel. (Szayle has never shown him and he tries his best not to listen to rumors.) They gave each other nicknames! Szayel=Szay, Uryu=Ury or Ury-chan. Suck it. Ilforte also has a little bit of action, because he's Szayel's brother. Next chapter, detectives start investigating… they might, might, go to the highschool... But for now, Uryu and Szayel are at Szayel mansion. He's filthy rich.


	6. Chapter 6

L?

L: This amazing person does not own _Bleach or Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_, if she did she would have Ichigo take Uryu's glasses away because he's prettier without them.  
Light: Who's gay now?  
L: Still you.

* * *

Stabler POV

****12:03 pm; At Station****

"I'll go check on him."

Walking into the bathroom, I noticed the phone on the sink. It was Renji Abari's phone. Turing to the stalls, I noticed that all of them were empty. Shit.

Quickly going back through the door I yelled.

"Uryu Ishida! Has anyone seen him!"  
"Wait Elliot, he's not there?!"  
"No, your phone was on the sink…"  
"Where could he be!"

Renji's phone screen was blinking again and again. He glared at the bright screen, but answered anyway.

"What!"  
"Voice message from (729)-167-8282, at 11:53 pm… **Hey, Ren… I'm fine, I just couldn't stay there. I don't want to make this a big deal. I'm not comming home tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Love you.** Hit 1 t-"

(Ps. Renji held the phone to his ear, Stabler couldn't hear it.)

Renji slammed his flip phone shut. The rage coming off of him was very apparent, and quite frankly, scary.

"What is it?"  
"That was a message from Ryuu. He said that he's fine, but he doesn't want this to be a case. He's stayin' at someones house, I guess…"  
"We still need to check up on him; make sure he's okay. Do you know where he would stay?"  
"I have a pretty fuckin' good idea…"

We (me, Olivia, and Renji) made our ways quickly to the car. Renji told me which ways to drive, and we arrived at a big mansion. Getting out of the car, Renji nearly banged the door down. A few seconds later, a blond haired man (30ish?), opened the door, glass of wine in hand.

"Where's Ryuu!?"  
"What do you mean, Abari-kun?"  
"What do I mean!? You know what I mean, and if you don't, I bet your sick brother does!"  
"Calm down, Abari-kun, no need to state what I know my brother is. What is this all about? Who are these people?"  
"It's none of your damn business! Where's Uryu?!"

"Detective Benson and my partner Detective Stabler. We need to talk to Uryu Ishida, if he is in there."  
"If you're quiet, you can come in."  
"Of course."

He lead us to sit upon a blood red couch, while he sat on a matching chair. All was silent enough so that I could hear soft footsteps padding down the stairs. I saw a glimpse of pink, then it was gone around the corner.

"Szayel."

He walked down, so I was able to see the entirety of him. Pink hair laid on muscular, but feminine, shoulders, a pair of light blue pajamas fit his hight perfectly and his glasses seemed to complete his look.

"Ilforte."  
"Is Ishida-kun here?"  
"No, brother. Ury-chan is not here."

I could hear Renji growl at the nickname, I could also see the pink haired teen smirk at Renji when he said it. There was something between this teen and Uryu that Renji didn't mention.

"I'm detective Stabler, this is my partner, detective Benson."  
"Szayel Aporro Granz!"

He said this in a whisper, which was strange because Renji said that only two people live here, unless…

"So Uryu Ishida is here."  
"Oh? You couldn't be any more wrong."

"Brother, may I talk to you for a second?"  
"Of course, Ilforte."

Ilforte POV

We walked into the kitchen where no one could hear us.

"I need to know what's going on, Szayel. Why are the police here, and more importantly, what happened to Uryu?"  
"I told you before, I don't know. I do know that he ran away from the police station and asked me for help. I need to help him, please help me."  
"Fine."

We walked back out and I informed the detectives (and Renji) of everything I know.

"I'm sorry but Ishida-kun is not here. I checked with my brother and he has assured me that he is not here."  
"If you are lying to us, you are breaking the law. Is Uryu Ishida here?"  
"No."  
"Call this number-" Benson handed me a business card. "-if you find him."  
"Of course."

I lead them back to the door and I realized how late, or should I say, how early it was. 1:45. Szayel's bedtime is at nine… I'm a terrible fatherly figure…

"Szayel?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What do you think Uryu is going to do?"  
"I really don't know… he can't be in too much trouble, he can usualy handle things himself."  
"That's why this situation is bothering me."  
"Me too."

What happened to this poor boy?

"Go back to bed, Szayel. Talk to him in the morning."  
"Okay. And brother?"  
"Yes?"  
"Th-th-th-an-k yo-u."  
"You're welcome."

Was that the first time Szayel ever said thank you to me? Uryu… he can make people do such strange things. Especially my brother. He was a complete freak, and he still is, but it seems like every time he's around Uryu… he pulls back. He straightens out.

But Uryu can have that effect on some people.

People like Renji Abari. I know his story, basically everyone does. Most people in this big city are afraid of him because of his bad reputation or his gang tattoos. The one they should be afraid of is Uryu, though. I know that from experience. The boy isn't physically strong, but what he lacks in brawn, he makes up for in brain.

When my brother first met him, well let's just say he was kind of a stalker. Okay, he is a _total_ stalker. I remember Szayel when he was in the stage of braiding his hair… oh yeah, it was purple then… that's beside the point, though. After about a month of survalince, he tried to approach Uryu. He came home that day with a pair of broken glasses and a bloody nose. I don't really know the details but, somehow, they ended up friends. I know that this friendship is important to Szayel, so I don't question it. I know that I shouldn't think to hard about Uryu's personal life, but I can't. I know he's went through some major shit, but I'm not sure on what that shit was. I've heard things involving his mom, grandfather, dad, a past girlfriend, but I'm clueless on what is going on right now.

3:13. Guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight.

Ichigo POV

****6:54 am****

"GOOD MORNING ICHI-AHHHHHHHHH!" "  
What did I tell you about waking me up!"  
"Uh, not too?"  
"CORRECT!"

Yeah, I think dad may need an ambulance. Landing on your face from a second floor drop isn't very good for you.

**"BEEP BEEP"  
"BEEP *SMACK*"**

Not even sure of why I set that alarm… Ahh, Monday. Ahh, soiled sheets. Wait… what happened last night? I remember going to Uryu's apartment, then I-I… I tied him down… Images of last night came flowing to my mind.

"Come on Uryu! I know you can love me, just give me a chance!"  
"Get off of me, Kurosaki. **Now.**"  
"No"  
"I said get..."  
**"And I said NO!"**

"Come on Uryu stop moving around so much!"   
"Get off of me, you bastard!" 

"Kuro- *gasp* -saki. Stop! It re- *gasp* -ally hurts! AHH!"

What the hell did I do!? Kami! What-what's gonna happen? Maybe he'll understand it if I explain it to him… but… I don't really know myself. Why did I do that? I couldn't have done that, it must have been a dream…

_C'mon, king. You know that you did it._  
**No! I-I wouldn't do that to him! I love him…**  
_That's a nice way of showin' your love to him… tieing him down…_  
**No! Stop it!**  
_Fucking him raw…_  
**Shut up!**  
_Make me._

Just ignore him… it's okay… Uryu will forgive you. He'll understand. I need to get to school, or I'll be late!

"Ichi-nee! Breakfast!"  
"Comin, Yuzu!"

* * *

Ya so incase you didn't get it, Ichigo has something like a multiple personality disorder… Hichigo speaks to him inside his head in Italic and Ichigo responds in bold. Also I'm planing on Hichigo's apperance to be in here whenever Ichigo is... so... ya. Next chap II swear they'll be at hteir highschool. The Fieldston School, which is an actual school in New York (I google my shit!) they're a private boys and girls school. On that note, if I haven't mentiond it, they are in New York. Everyone who is in their school in _Bleach_ is in this highschool. Even Chizuroh.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! So... I'm back! Anyway... on with the story!

* * *

Inside the large city, full of rushing cars and focust people, the top co-op high school was very active with high-class students.

Ichigo/Hichigo POV

"Good morning, I-chi-GO!"  
"Hey, Keigo."  
"Have you seen the new addition of Babes On Cars?!"  
"No."  
"Babes On Animal Skins?!"  
"No."  
"Babes On-"

"Hey Ichigo."  
"Hey Chad, what's up?"  
"Have you seen Ishida?"

_Have ya seen Ishida? In what way are ya askin'? Ya see, I've seen 'im in many ways… But, ya can't tell 'im that. Ya can't tell anyone that, now can ya, king? This will be our little secret. I just hope the pretty little princess won't_ _rat ya out._

"N-no. Why are you asking?"  
"He's not _here."_

_I wonder If he can even stand… ya left 'im in such_ _a bad condition… he'll pro'lly have a limp._

"Take your seats! School will begin now!"

This is weird. Uryu is always early to school, I don't think he's ever been absent either. 8:05. 8:06. Has the teacher even noticed yet? Tuning into her 'role call', I almost wanted to tell her that Uryu wasn't here.

"Well, Hikaru and Kaoru are not going to be here, the delinquents… Has Renge showed up once? Wait, wait, wait. Where's Uryu Ishida? Anyone? That's strange…"

A leaf caught my attention, stuck in the autumn breeze. This is a strange season. It's like someone took a paint brush to the trees. Uryu seems to be even more unapproachable during this season… The door began to crack open, a less dignified stride to his step. A small, contained limp. Eyes that wouldn't meet anyone else's.

"Ishida, you're late."  
"Yes, I'm sorry for my tardiness, Ms. Ochi."  
"Well, since it's the first time, I'll let it slide under the rug. Get to your seat."  
"Thank you."

Blue eyes looked at the ground as Uryu kept his focus on the ground. This is so strange. Everybody is noticing his absence.

_Absence? But he's right here._  
His attitude… he looks empty…  
_I think it's a_ _pretty good look on 'im._  
I hate it! He looks…  
_Lost._

Empty eyes stared into a full notepad as he continued to take notes. A seat ahead, two to the left. Usually steady hands, focused eyes, determined will, headstrong heart. That's why I love him.

_Are ya sure, king? I mean, those are all nice things, but… is that what ya truly see when ya look at 'im?  
_Yes._  
Don't ya see a beauty?  
_Of course._  
Don't ya see a body?  
_Of course._  
Do ya really care about his feelin's, his soul?  
_I know I do, stop twisting my words!  
_All I'm sayin', is that I like 'im better when he looks like this. Shaky hands, empty eyes, unsure will, scared heart._

"Uryu Ishida, please come down to the principle's office."

"You heard her, go."  
"Yes, Ms. Ochi."

He gathered up his bag while sitting, but still seemed to wince with the little stretch to the ground.

"Uhm…"

What was that? It sounded nervous, timid. Inoue. What is she doing? (The teacher really doesn't care what we do, as long as we're not loud or annoying.) She stood up and walked over to Uryu. He seemed to pause in her shadow, then began putting more supplies in his bag. A small whisper, I almost didn't catch.

"Ishida-kun, do you need help?"  
"N-no, miss. Inoue… thank you for asking…"

She went back to her seat with a defeated look upon her face. Uryu got up from his seat and subtly limped out the door.

_Aww, that's a shame… I think he's really cute today._  
That's because you're sick.  
_Oh really now king? You're the one in control, you're the one who lost control. Funny, how ya pass the blame of as soon as you realize what you've actually done._  
I haven't done anything!

The sound of the teacher's voice filled my ears. The sounds of pencils scratching on notebooks came a lot louder than they should be. The traffic of the city came through the closed window and pounded in my head. The images from what I had done to someone so precious to me flooded over my vision. All my senses are being overloaded. What's happening to me!

****Earlier, At The Granz House****

Szayel POV

"Szay, may I borrow some clothes?"  
"Of course, Ury-chan! Now I have a real doll!"  
"Thanks…"

Ury had just taken a shower. The bruise on his eye was bad, but since he had on only a towel… I analyzed the fresh cut on his shoulder. Keeping my facial expression bright and exited, I skipped to my dresser. Ury isn't an easy person to fool, quite the contrary, actually. He's not a good liar, but he's good at hiding something. He never backs down, never shows weakness, never shows sorrow. I've known him since I was 13, he was the kindest person, but the strongest person.

When I first saw him, I was captivated by his appearance. When I began my research on him, I was captivated by his attitude. When I first saw his girlfriend, I was enraged. When we were 14, Yoshino died in a car accident. A week later, I approached him when he was done a school day. I tried to talk to him, he blew me off. I got upset, I told him that since his bitchy girlfriend was dead, he should date me.

He punched me high in the nose, broke my glasses and my nose. Coming home, I told my brother something along the lines of 'fuck off', than went upstairs to think of a new plan. At about three in the morning, I had a brilliant idea. I figured (thank god for yahoo answers) that Uryu would like a nice friend, he was always alone. After awhile of broken bones and new hair styles, we became trusted friends. I found out about Abari and became furious. I nearly broke everything in my room, before my brother got home from work and calmed me down. He held me. I felt incompetent, but I realized what I wanted.

I love Uryu Ishida and if he won't be my boyfriend, I at least want him to be my best friend.

"How about some breakfast, Ury-chan?"  
"Actually, I can't. I don't want to be late…"  
"Late?"  
"Yes, late. School?"  
"You shouldn't go to school yet, stay here."  
"Thank you Szay, but I have to go."  
"Come here when you are done, okay?"  
"Of course. Can I use some make-up?"  
"Sure."

****Present, In Principles Office****

Stabler POV

He came to school today? Renji said that if he misses, a call goes out to his dad and he wouldn't risk that. What's up with this boy? I've only heard about a horrible father and a dead older girlfriend. A rape case and a older boyfriend. Maybe I should get out of New York…

There was a knock on the principles door.

"Come in."

The door slid open to reveal Uryu Ishida. He wore a light purple sweater, light gray slacks, and light purple Nikes. They all looked a little too big and a little too long.

"Stabler, Benson, Abari. Why are you here?"

And he's back to using Renji's last name. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the very red head straighten up. He seemed upset.

"We need you to come down to the station."  
"And if I refuse?"  
"We'll charge Renji Abari on statutory rape."

It was a strange move, usually made impossible by the court, but we had made something out with Casey Novak, our defence attorney. Renji seems to care for Uryu and technically we cannot prove that he has had sex with this teen.

"Excuse me?"  
"We won't charge Renji Abari with statutory rape if you help us in this investigation."

His eyes seemed to fade away what little intensity they had. Looking at the photos Renji had showed us, Uryu had piercing ocean blue eyes, but it seems as if they are only a pale gray compared to what they were. Now, they're fading even more.

"And so close to the date…"

He didn't even seem to notice that he had said these words. To me, they didn't make any sense. I glanced at Renji, he looked on with sadness in his burnt eyes.

"Fine, Stabler. I'll meet you at the station after school ends."  
"You haven't had much sleep. How about you come to the station now and rest."  
"No-no, I'm fine. I'll come by later."  
"Okay."

I know that he doesn't want to do this, so I will let him finish his school day, at least. He does seem very tired, though. His voice is weak and pitchy, bu-

He dropped.

Renji moved faster than I could blink, but he couldn't catch Uryu on time. Instead Uryu fell into the muscular arms of a orange haired, teenager. The smaller boy's eyes were closed, but the older boy's eyes were wide open in surprise, displaying concerned brown pupils.

"Renji! What wrong with Uryu? He-he just passed out!"  
"Thanks for catching him… I can't really tell you what's wrong, it's kinda personal, but he's okay."  
"As long as he's okay. Who are these people?"

"Detective Olivia Benson, this is my partner, Detective Elliot Stabler."

As Olivia was answering, he calmly lifted the boy, bridal style, into his arms.

"Wa-wait. Why are you guys here for Uryu? Is something wrong?!"  
"Ichigo! I told you it's none of your business!"  
"It is, Renji! He's been my friend longer than he's been your boyfriend!"  
"But I've been looking out for him longer than you had known that he existed!"

These guys obviously know each other. There was something in Renji's eyes that showed he was glad that this teen was here and it didn't disappear. Not even now, while they argue.

"Look, Ichigo… It's not your problem and I'm pretty sure that Uryu wants to leave as many people as he can out of it so…"

But Olivia cut him off.

"We can get this sorted out later. Right now, we need to take him to the hospital."


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes opened. My vision was blurry, but I was able to tell who it was. I couldn't even blink. Ichigo Kurosaki was sitting at my side. Renji, who was sitting next to him, saw my frozen state and reached to take my hand. My eye's were still locked on Kurosaki's loving gaze.

"Uryu, it's okay now. You're fine, we're at a hospital. Take it easy, 'kay?"  
"R-Renji….…"

I saw the expression on his face. The confusion of my attitude, or in my case, a lack of one.

"What's wrong, Ryuu?"

I looked back at Kurosaki, but instead of the loving chocolate gaze he gave my before… there's was something that shook my soul. I found myself with no courage. No speech.

"Oh, w-well, it's nothing."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'm fine. I'm just sorry that I ran from you. I'm sorry, Ren."  
"There's nothing to apologize about."  
"So, why is K-Kurosaki here?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah, well, when you passed out Ichigo was standing behind you and caught you. He refused to leave, but I didn't tell him anything."

I took another look at Kurosaki's tainted brown eyes and found nothing but love. I only turned for a moment, but his eye's are telling me another story. Love. I don't know how, after everything he's done to me, the over ridding expression on his face is love.

"Ryuu?"  
"Y-yes?"  
"You're spacing out again."  
"Oh, sorry…"  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I told you, I'm fine."

I'm scared to death. If I make one wrong step he will… he will do worse than he has already done. I can't tell Renji. I can't tell anyone about who did this. I need to get away, now. I looked away from those confusing brown eyes only to find confused, but firm, brown eyes staring back.

"Detective Benson. May I ask why you are here?"  
"I don't think that I need to tell you the answer to that question. Ishida-kun you need to sign off on this."  
"And what is that?"  
"It's your rape kit."

"RAPE KIT?!"

Kurosaki screamed this at the top of his lungs. I visibly flinched at his aggressive tone and loud volume. Benson's eyes followed mine's direction to land upon Kuroaki.

"Ichigo and Renji, you two can go ahead to the station with detective Stabler. Elliot?"  
"Oh, yeah. C'mon, I need to talk to you."

They finally left, leaving me and Benson alone in the hospital room. She handed me a clip board and pen.

"You need to sign this so we can test the semen we found at the scene of the crime."  
"Can't you just leave me alone?"  
"I know that this is hard, but this is the only way to make sure whoever did this to you gets arrested for their crimes."  
"They will be arrested?"  
"I promise."  
"I can't allow that, they a good person. This would ruin their life and I'm not important enough to cause that."  
"You can't talk like that, you're being unfair to yourself. If someone did something this horrible to you, then they aren't as good as you say they are."

She looked into my eyes and projected nothing but genuine concern for my well-being. It felt like on of those looks Renji would give me if he knew how I feel. I averted my gaze to the floor, but she didn't move. All was silent for a minute.

"A-alright. I'll sign it."  
"Thank you."

I took the clipboard and signed that the NYPD could test my rape kit. I'm screwed… everyone will hate me if they find out what he did.

"Do you know who your attacker is?"  
"Yes. He's Ichigo Kurosaki, he was in here earlier."  
"Give me a second, then I can take your statement."

She pulled out her phone and went into the hallway. I am not one to snoop, but I can overhear her talking to Stabler again. This can't possibly get any worse, can it? She walked back in.

"Please tell me what happened on the night of the attack."

Stabler POV

****Back In The Station****

"So, Ichigo, how do you know Ishida-kun?"  
"Oh, he's a friend of mine from school. We met when we were fourteen, he challenged me and my team to a fight in marshal arts, which he actually one. He was stronger than I thought, you know, how tiny he looks."  
"Yea-"

**"Riing Riing"**

"What's up Olivia?"  
"The victim identified his attacker as Ichigo Kurosaki."  
"I see, should I do the honors?"  
"Go ahead, I'm going to get the vic's statement."

I hung up the phone and turned to the orange haired teen. He looked up at me, confused.

"Stand up, please."  
"H-huh? Why?"  
"Stand up."

He did as told and I went behind him. Attaching handcuffs to his wrists, I began to read him his rights in the middle of the precinct.

"You are under arrest for the rape and attempted murder of Uryu Ishida."  
"IT WAS YOU?!"  
"You have the right to a attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be-"

Renji threw a punch at Ichigo, which hit him square in the jaw. He kept punching him even when police officers pulled at his arms to get him to stop. I yanked at Ichigo, but Renji had him in a deathly tight grip. Finlay, Fin tackled the guy and brought him down. He cuffed him and along ran the other officers to help get the big man under control. Ichigo went limp, but then gained strength that blew me away. He yanked himself out of my grip and ran to Renji's struggling form. With his hands behind his back, he tried to kick at Renji's ribs, until a couple biger cops pulled him down as well.

Ichigo passed out, I can't tell you what from. We called in a doctor and before Ichigo woke up, we had uncovered a little secret.

"Make-up?"  
"Yes, he was using make-up to hide recent bruising on his face. Small marks, a little bigger then a teenage girls hand, are covering his chest leading to his face."  
"Anything else?"  
"No, I'm only checking him for injuries where you said he got punched. He's waking."

Brown eyes opened to stare blankly at a white ceiling. He was awake. Bursting up from his laying position on the hospital bed, he tried to move his arm. Being unable to, he glanced at his right wrist and saw that he was cuffed to the bed.

"What happened?"  
"You're under arrest for the rape and attempted murder of Uryu Ishida."  
"I didn't do that, I swear!"  
"Then why did he identify you as the attacker?"

He gave a horrified look, then a twisted one, then one of remorse. He looked downright miserable, like he was about to break down and cry. There's more to this story than it looks, I'll tell you that.

"Look, Ichigo… I know you didn't want to hurt him, you care for him, right?"  
"I do care for him."  
"Then I just need you to tell me why you did this to him. Why you didn't just talk to him."  
"No."  
"I can help you, but I need you to help me."  
"I said no!"

Next thing I knew his hands were around my throat. I knead him in the gut, but he didn't budge. When he started talking again, he had a high, pitchy, loud voice that seemed as if it can break my ear drums.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That little bitch wanted it! He would wag his little ass around in front of anyone who would look, so why not!?"

I kept throwing punches and kicks, but, for some reason, he wouldn't go down. His hands kept squeezing my throat until I couldn't breathe. My vision went black, the last thing I could here was the crackling of the teen and the demands of other police men.


	9. Chapter 9

Short chapter, next chap is Ichi/Hichi in the interview room... so... yeah. Please Read&Review!

* * *

"Please tell me what happened on the night of the attack."

"I was sitting on my couch, in my living room, when I heard a knock at the door. I thought that it was Renji, but he has a key and usually just lets himself in. I walked over to the door and opened it. Ichigo Kurosaki was standing there, looking like a total wreck. He said he wanted to talk to me, so I let him in and got us some tea. He was talking nonsense about how I never call him by his first name, but it's just something we do. You see, I lived in Japan for a major portion of my life with my sen-grandfather. I lived there from when I was six to when I was eleven and I prefer some of their customs and traditions instead of American ways. I call almost everyone by their last name.

I don't know, maybe Kurosaki was mad at me... I mean everyone snaps, right? Well, I refused to call him by his first name and I wouldn't let him call me Uryu either. That was when he started mumbling off about how we met, which is a topic he usually doesn't bring up because I was the first victor against their team."

"Wait Mr. Ishida, what do you mean by 'first victor'?"

"My school has a martial arts class, but in that class there are individual teams. On my first day of school I went to see what they were doing there, I was thinking about joining a club and this was the first one I found. I went in and saw how pathetic some of the students were, especially the one with bright orange hair who seemed like he was the king of the club. I went up and challenged him, he excepted without a thought about it. He battled head on, I battled through strategy. I easily took him down by hitting the right points in his body to make him unable to escape when I pinned him to the mat."

"How do you remember so much about that?"

"It was just last year, I find it easy to remember something so close. It's the far away memories that are difficult to remember. I find it strange, what the brain chooses to remember."

_The sight of a garden that you were forced to leave years ago, the sight of a gang attack on the street that you used to walk._

"I guess it is strange… I never really gave it much thought. I interrupted you, what happened next?"

"…"

"I know this is hard, but I need you to tell me everything."

"He… said that he loved me. I didn't let it faze me, but I saw he was upset and I tried to explain that I don't like him anymore than a friend. I told him that I love Renji. That's when it got weird.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, but he caught me by surprise when he pulled me down and pinned me to the couch. I kept telling him to get off of me, but he refused. It was just very strange that he was so upset."

"Tell me what happened next."

*Precinct*

I opened my eyes to view the beautiful scenery of the precinct. How did someone half my size (and age) get me in a death grip? It just doesn't seem physically possible. And for it to be Ichigo… he seemed like the nicest guy. Not very polite, but I was able to gather how much he cares for his friends in that little amount of time. But then again… I've never been the best judge of people, that's Olivia's thing.

"Hey, El. How are you after getting your ass handed to you by a sixteen year old?"  
"Like you could have done any better, Fin. Where did you put him?"  
"He's in the interrogation room. Cragen thought that you would like to do the interview."  
"Yeah, where's Olivia?"

"I'm right here."

She came up to me with no other than Uryu Ishida walking behind her. His whole figure showed of something lost. Talking to Renji, he told of how big and bold Uryu is, but right now… he seems like a shell of what I was told.

"Hey, Fin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you take Mr. Ishida's statement?"  
"Sure."

I was surprised at the way the teen almost mechanically sat down across from Fin. He seemed so… I don't really know what to call it. Me and Olivia went to the interrogation room as Uryu began talking to Fin.

We looked through the one-sided mirror at a boy who looked beyond terrified. Entering the room he looked at us, but stayed seated. Sitting down with him, Olivia began the questioning because she is the only one who knows exactly what Uryu said.

"Why'd you do it, Ichigo?"  
"Wh-what do you mean? I didn't do anything, I swear!"  
"Than why does Uryu say that you attacked him?"  
"I don't know, he doesn't like me, maybe he just wants to put me in jail."  
"And why would he do that?"  
"I don't know! The crazy bastards just out to get me..."


End file.
